The Pun Page
Wordplay is amazing, so we shall engage in it here! LFF's Knee Slappin' Jokes When you decide how a court trial goes and analyze evidence, make sure you can spot lies! There's always one perjury per jury. ---- I need you, dermatologist! Why? I need assist for a cyst! Aps' Jojokes I guess you could say... ...you spent that PENNY very 'WISE'ly. ---- InsPAIctor GAJIT Oh now here's a good one! OG Frank (Just accept the fact that I clearly dislike OG Frank that much to the point where I just start to treat him like how you Doodlinbugly)(doodlinbugly is now being taken seriousl) (But I'm not takin' this stupid sciencey A-hole seriously...)(lol too bad) (Everything was doing well until you created "The abomination", and according to my calculations, it doesn't seem like you're gonna get rid of him soon... BUT I WANT HIM GONE.. N O W) (Also, I don't care if he's you're greatest creation, he's friccin stupid and must die... and there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing that until something is done to make me stop)(Everytime you whine, Frank gets sharper horns and more science stuff. At this rate, they'll be able to puncture human skin at the lightest tap!) (Everytime you add more e d g e to Frank you're getting closer and closer to adding someone that can actually f***ing kill him, for reals...)(hahahahahahahhahhaahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahhaaha) (It's only fair that we give him an actual rival, wouldn't you agree? oh wait, you won't agree with me... but I'm still doing it...)(...)(You.. You do understand that Frank doesn't need a rival because that's not the point of his character, right? How many times must I emphasize that Frank is supposed to develop the characters? Everyone who isn't neutral or on his side (so basically just you and kappa) is pretty much his rival. Also, if you're so frustrated by him, you're literally making him stronger. No, really. You're proving to Frank how easy you can succumb to your anger. He's f*ckin' hollering with laughter when someone does that.) (I d c about this character development crap, it's doesn't stop us from actually killing him, or at least, hating him. I'm giving him a rival (and that's final) that won't just be another "dummy" or "AMUNO", oh no, this rival is going to be far more powerful, intelligent, and greater than anything you've seen. This rival is going to make OG Frank look like some small 4th grade bully, in fact, this rival only makes him weaker. Heck, why not give him the power to un-mix the amalgamation? I would surely love to see this rival to not just beat him up, but ruin his life and job as a internet troll/scientist... P.S would you say that OG Frank ruins not just RPing, but everything? I mean, he's the only reason why we ever argue about anything nowadays.)(wow you are just)(MMMMOBSESSEDWITHFRANK)(like boi chill you're taking this too far you bring him up into everything ��)(You give too much of a sh*t about a character who hasn't even shown up in the Tippy canon I'm wheezing) (Because he's that much of a bad character/a-hole that he shouldn't even be in Tippy...)(why do you hate frank so much lol) (You should know that by now, dingus)(no.)(I don't.)(don't expect me to know everything.) (You should know... BECAUSE IF YOU CAN SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER, I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHY I HATE OG FRANK ON SOME MESSAGE WALL THREAD.)(if you did i can't remember because my memory is shizz) (APS OG FRANK IS A BIG JOKE) (Well, Mixing, I like OG now) Mixing's Miscellaneous Jokes Kappa's Cackling Jokes "THIS VOLUME WILL START OFF WITH A YANG AND SHE WILL AP-PYRR-HA 'I'M REN-NING TO THE THEATER TO SEE THE OSCAR WINNING PREMIERE 'NO ONE CAN IG-NOR-A THIS LIONHEARTED SHOW.﻿" - when the RWBY volume 5 trailer came out. Any ship with Don Quixote in it except Doncho I guess you could say in the tournament Shoto didn't have enough endeavor. Remix's Funny Picks Man, I need to PIK-A pun to make this article nice. One time, I saw a duck holding so many things that it can't hold it much longer. So that DUCK-LETTs go of some. Do you want more puns? Well URIINE luck, oh that's not PUNny, aww I'm not having PUN. Gawd this really PISSES me off. The doctor says if I get TUMOR (2 more), I'll die. Category:LFF Category:Aps17 Category:Mixing Category:KappaDash Category:Memes Category:Other Stuff